


A future worth living for

by TalesofGay



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofGay/pseuds/TalesofGay
Summary: “Things I did changed nothing; things I do now change some things, but nothing can change what I’ve done.”





	A future worth living for

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt and basically Yuri being Yuri and not wanting to burden people with his sins and Flynn being the nagging and concerned childhood friend he always is.

Yuri stared at his reflection, unwavering on the oasis’ still surface. These moments, quiet and serene, were his own. Untouched by external presence where he could sit and ponder his decisions and choices. Repede sat next to him, resting his hand on his head; slow methodical strokes helping to ease his troubles. Were it not for Repede’s company he feared he would tempt fate with how long he could hold his breath underwater, unable to bite a cruel reality which haunted him. Flynn-- Yuri was a constant burden to his goals and he knew this.

Repede whined catching Yuri’s attention enough to distract him from his thoughts. At this point he praised the god who granted him Repede as a life long companion. As sad as it had been to lose Lambert all those years ago, condemning Repede to the same parent-less life he lived, he appreciated having someone to bare the weight of his sins with. Though he did wonder if Repede would disagree if he could communicate it better, there was the lingering assurance that should he oppose his actions he would make it very obvious.

Returning to his thoughts Yuri pulled his knees up to his chest. Years had passed since the old days serving with Flynn in Shizontonia-- Yuri grimaced upon recollection of the fate of his former captain, a role model through and through, not unlike the Don. Their leadership, understanding of laws; just or otherwise, calm composure under pressure and loyalty a sight to behold. Yuri could find no one better to admire than people like Niren and the Don; people who knew their purpose and place in the world while simultaneously living life to their own volition.

Yuri exhaled, exhaustion and despair evident in everything he did. Originally he had left the inn to be by his lonesome to mull things over, Repede’s company an afterthought at best, thankful his companion had taken notice of his low mood. Though he felt bad for how often this happened he assured himself time and time again if Repede wished to avoid his bullshit then he would.

Repede whined, this time concerned for the lack of Yuri’s hand on his head.

“Sorry, did I worry you?”

Anything he had been thinking prior to Repede’s interruption had faded away into nothingness, leaving him with a clear mind; though only temporary. Time and time again regardless of the reassurance or words from Flynn he knew he was a troublesome aspect in the grand scheme of things. Flynn needed to rise the ranks in the knights, sooner rather than later. Overworked and still trying so hard Yuri found it admirable Flynn continued forward, strong and unwavering, in desire and determination.

Flynn’s doubts troubled him, Yuri would never deny that, worry and Flynn went hand in hand from as early as their childhood days. Though through that worry and carefulness Yuri saw Flynn push through over and over again, regardless of the walls set before him. Admirable began to sound demeaning and disrespectful to the level of strength that went into Flynn’s actions and work, aspirations and life goals a better qualifier. After all if more people aspired and strived for a change to the degree Flynn and the Don did, Yuri was certain the world would be far better off.

“But that would be too easy right?”

Repede barked in agreement. Whether Repede actually knew what he was talking about or not was of little concern to him, silently accepting that Repede had a sixth sense for these things; as if always aware of what was going through his head at the time.

Yuri sighed and focused on his breath, visible in the cold night air. Mantaic, so hot during the day, yet so cold once the sun set; somehow it relaxed him. The cold breeze stung, especially on his bare chest but he minded little about it, thankful to get some peace of mind and down time to sort his feelings out.

Cumore and Ragou had died, his deed done and over with. Withthe Don and many otherspassing or meeting a terrible fateafter he watched the last of Cumore sink into the sand, he felt denied of a satisfying outcome. The final breath of a corrupt knight brought the world a little peace and serenity, though that tranquility never lasts. Even with death being the best option to deal with people like Ragou and Cumore things continued to plummet after he made the choice.

Yuri punched the dirt, startling Repede. _“T_ _hings I did changed nothing; things I do now change some things, but nothing can change what I’ve done.”_

Anything he had thought or done prior to these sins meant nothing after this point. A hero or not he was guilty and prepared for whatever punishment came his way. Though comfortable with all that had come to pass, acknowledging his short comings and guilt, he had not been prepared for Flynn to appear seconds after the deed was done.

Time had passed since then; his sins were outed, their guild fell victim to threat of disbanding, trust and feelings were hurt and repaired and still he kept going. To some degree he felt, in a way, he was catching up to Flynn, though not at a pace he was comfortable with.

Something about their conversation in the ruins of Yormgen bothered him. Flynn had known about Alexei’s misdeeds and commands, knew the weight of them and doubted his captain’s actions, yet did nothing to prevent them.

Yuri recalled the anger and rage at finding out Flynn himself had almost jeopardized his own goals. Not that he could have done much, but surely there would have been something if he arranged it. A corrupt captain could be called into question if their soldiers mentioned shady practices-- right?

At least that is what he figured not secure in his assumptions as he no longer worked under the empire. Flynn could have done something, that is why he yelled at him. Though Flynn’s reaction to his anger had worried him, having not intended for him to shoulder everything and blame himself, he understood that it was something Flynn needed to do to get himself back on track. In the long run Yuri was relieved Flynn came back to himself after their exchange, shining brighter than before. But--

As happy as he had been to reunite with Flynn and get an explanation for what had happened, as well as an apology for his actions and fall from grace. He felt a sense of unease and discomfort in having Flynn by his side and traveling with them.

Flynn’s arrival at Mantaic had screwed everything up for him, messed with his mentality and reasoning. He had been comfortable with his choices, ready and willing to face death for his actions. Flynn could do better without him, he knew this. The knights and empire were saved when Flynn enlisted; a light in the dark, shining and chasing away the negativity and disaster in their failing world.

That was the ideal outcome for the future after all. Flynn’s rise to commandant would ensure things within the legal system would be fair and reasonable, after that it was up to the rest of the world to work together to create peace. This included the guilds cooperating with the empire in some way and the knights respecting the guilds. A long stretch and in need of major TLC, but it could work in the long run; in due time.

“ _You keep telling me to catch up to you… but how can I do that when your leagues ahead of me?”_

Yuri shook fighting back an eminent break down. Flynn kept trying, working so hard to succeed, and he was. There was no stopping him now unless--

Yuri choked back tears and buried his face in his knees. “ _My_ _past_ _will hold you back. Even if I catch up to you… nothing can erase what I’ve done.”_

Repede nuzzled Yuri’s side unable to do much else but watch his companion and long time care taker fall apart.

_Flynn…_

To tell the truth nothing could stop Yuri either. He left Zaphias prepared to face death should it come for him, leaving everything behind him, useless emotions and attachments. Not to say he abandoned the family he had in the lower quarters, he merely intended to return with his goals accomplished or never return at all. Years spent with Flynn locked away for the better until he sorted everything out and could finally catch up to him; finding a purpose in life where he could contribute to a better future.

At the very least he thought he could die without regrets and find peace in knowing he did all he could, though something held him back. Every time they crossed paths or joined forces, the feelings came crashing down upon him. Flynn’s presence lingered even after he would depart, leaving an imprint on him time and time again. He hated it, or at least wanted to, every piece of him screaming at him to do so. After all it would be for the best-- right?

Stopping in Mantaic for supplies was a necessity, less for stocking up and more for Yuri to have some time to think. Flynn was with them once again, this time to help in rescuing Estelle. Though not a bad thing, since Flynn shared in the responsibility, he felt torn on the current situation; thankful for Repede stopping Flynn from following him to the oasis. No matter which way he looked at it, his actions were irredeemable and if sentenced to death Ioder, Estelle nor Flynn could do anything to stop it.

Yuri grit his teeth still trying to keep the tears from spilling forth. Though his intentions were good overall, murder was still murder and nothing could excuse that. Should the council ever catch wind of his actions and decide his fate Flynn could be accused of consorting with a criminal and demoted for unjust and unlawful practices.

“Yuri.”

Repede hopped to his feet and began growling. Yuri had intended to be alone, left in solitude with his feelings. He needed to sort through things without anyone around to bother him, relieved Repede understood and supported this. After all regardless of whether he trusted his companions or not now was not the time for someone to bother him, especially when that someone was the cause of his confusion in the first place.

Flynn taken aback by Repede’s sudden feral behavior towards him took a step back. “Whoa Repede, its just me; what’s gotten into you?”

Thankful for Repede’s quick thinking Yuri took the time to wipe away the evidence of his weakness. Flynn meant well, no doubt in his mind, but something told him not to let him approach. On edge enough as it was, Yuri was certain he was far too close to a break down to talk, let alone look in Flynn’s general direction.

“Yuri...”

Flynn’s concern hit him deep, aware of his intentions. All he wanted to do was help, he always wanted to help, ever the thoughtful and caring person. An aspect about him Yuri could never resist and wished he could experience forever, but something stopped him from admitting this every time.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Flynn asked a bit upset that Yuri refused to let him approach. “I thought we settled everything at Yormgen; is there something I’ve done to upset you?”

Repede began barking causing Flynn to retreat further. Though cruel and unfair to Flynn, alienating him the way they were, Yuri was thankful Repede was able to read him so well and knew to keep him at bay.

Yuri’s silence and Repede’s strange aggravation towards him had Flynn tempted to ignore any and all signs telling him to turn away and leave Yuri alone. Something was wrong and he could tell by the tension and atmosphere alone. Years spent growing alongside Yuri had conditioned him to know when he was in a bad mood, raised together in the lower quarters, there was no doubt in his mind Yuri was hiding something from him.

Taking a deep breath Flynn suddenly rushed forwards narrowly avoiding Repede’s attempt at a warning bite. With a few cleaver steps he dodged the next couple of attacks – if you could even call them that – from Repede and drew his sword.

Without much of a warning Yuri was forced to draw his own blade. Twirling on his heel he barely caught Flynn’s blade in a deadlock against his own, irritation for Flynn’s interruption flaring within him.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“The only way to get you to talk was always a battle,” Flynn explained. “Hell if I know why you could never open up and simply tell me what was wrong, but whatever; we’ll do it your way.”

Swords clashed with Yuri blocking every one of Flynn’s strikes. He hated Flynn for doing this, wanted to fight back but found himself unable to. Another strike followed through, one after the other; a loud clang resounding every time their blades connected.

Flynn’s speed increased closing in on the perfect strike, backing Yuri further and further towards a nearby building. Every swing connected harder than the last, pushing Yuri back until he finally hit the wall.

“Got you!” Flynn exclaimed taking one final swing, knocking Yuri’s blade clean out of his hand. Kicking the blade away he immediately turned his attention on his target, dropping his own blade in the process before pinning Yuri to the cold surface behind him.

The two panted from the excursion, taking a second to collect themselves and steady their breathing. Flynn admitted he had in no way intended to get that serious with Yuri, realizing soon after he had allowed his emotions to take over during their fight. After all his intent was to force an answer out of Yuri not injure him, but with Yuri being his old tight-lipped self he had lost his temper out of frustration.

“Are you okay Yuri?” Flynn asked his concern overtaking his need to catch his breath. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Yuri said nothing, keeping his head down to avoid looking Flynn in the eye. Wrought with a flurry of emotions he was confused and afraid of what he might do or say, unable to conjure up a coherent thought let alone a sentence. Every time he opened his mouth no sound came out and running was no longer an option. Flynn’s weight and iron grasp prevented any form of escape, unless he--

“Yuri? I hurt you didn--”

Flynn was cut short as a sudden kick connected with his stomach, his reflexes fast enough to barely miss being knocked in the groin. He had to admit when Yuri wanted to keep something from him, he went the extra mile to do so. Stumbling from the clever strike he backed off to grasp his stomach. Yuri was still a master at tactful methods to getting himself out of a tight spot, he would have to remind himself to compliment him on that later.

Making a break for it Yuri dived the dirt to grab his sword, if Flynn intended to force an answer out of him through a battle than he would get what he wanted. Flynn was better off never knowing, friends or not, he would forget him eventually if he stopped coming around. After all it was for the best, especially for Flynn to reach his goal and make a different in the world.

Repede’s barking snapped Flynn out of his pain induced confusion, bringing his attention to Yuri who had made a run for his sword. With a sigh he sprang into action grabbing his blade in passing while making a beeline for Yuri.

Without a second thought Flynn swung fast and hard narrowly missing Yuri to catch the hilt of his sword. Once again Yuri was weaponless allowing Flynn a second chance, this time securing Yuri to the tree, facing away from him; he knew better than to make the same mistake again.

“God damn it Yuri, just tell me what is wrong with you!”

“You’re the one who attacked me first asshole!”

“You gave me no choice; have you forgotten when we were kids how often we ended up like this?”

Yuri froze and fell silent. He could never forget, even when locking those memories away. Flynn’s concern and worry as he tried to coax him into telling him what was wrong, grabbing a stick and preparing for duel when receiving no answer and eventually smiling and laughing when it was all said and done. He never forgot and remembered it fondly, having missed it during the three years they went their separate ways.

With a sigh Yuri relaxed deciding it best to give in. Flynn’s determination meant he would be trapped between him and the tree until he shared what was bothering him. Though not necessarily a bad thing, an hour or more pinned against a tree did not sound too appealing; both of them stubborn enough to wait until the other cracks.

Repede had since settled down opting to watch and see how things turned out, leaving Yuri on his own. Not that Repede could do anything to help, what with Flynn being a rather scary opponent when not prepared for it. Besides they both knew Repede could do no actual harm to Flynn, neither of them could really, it was not possible.

“Can you get off me?” Yuri asked no longer caring enough to run or fight. “You’re actually kind of heavy when wearing that armor.”

Flynn narrowed his eyes. “Can I trust you to stay put and actually talk to me?”

“Yes,” Yuri replied curtly. “Even if I would rather you left me alone; I will stay and talk to you.”

Accepting Yuri’s response as the best answer he would get Flynn released him and stepped back. After all he had made his point clear and Yuri seemed to be easier to approach after their scuffle. Though he had wanted to try and avoid a fight his frustration and rising irritation had gotten the better of him, feeling a little bad he roughed Yuri up as bad as he did.

Flynn retrieved his blade and sheathed it, Yuri following suit as they chose to rest them against the tree and out of reach. One fight was enough for the night and Yuri was calm enough to, hopefully, not instill another clash of swords.

“Alright, talk,” Flynn said, his tone stern yet caring. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“You’re real annoying you know that?”

“Yes and you can insult me all you want later; you assured you would talk to me.”

“I am talking to you; I never said I would tell you what was on my mind, not that there is anything on my mind.”

Flynn’s sigh of frustration gave Yuri a sense of pride and relief knowing he had effectively one upped him, something he needed after that sore loss when he could not fight back.

“Please Yuri, I can tell something is bothering you; I know as kids it was much easier to shout your feelings and anger to the sky after a fight, but we don’t have that kind of freedom anymore.”

Flynn was right, though Yuri hated to admit it. Things had been so much easier when they were kids, breaking into a fight, rolling around in the dirt and laughing about it afterwards. Following up with screaming their frustrations to the sky and scaring possibly every bird or critter in the area. In fact if he were to be honest he wanted to return to those days, spending every waking hour with Flynn, enjoying life without responsibilities. He wished they could return to those simpler times, to be free to live and not spend every second wondering when it all would end; battling or fighting for a better future.

Life in the lower quarter was far from perfect. Every day was a battle in its own but no matter how grim it got Yuri felt his life was ideal, simply because Flynn was there with him. He could never explain why he felt that way, seeing Flynn’s glowing smile through every stage of his life. All he knew was it brought him comfort and happiness, but most of all it left him feeling safe and cared for.

“We really don’t have the freedom to live freely do we?”

Taken aback by the change in topic Flynn was unsure how to answer. Was this what had been bothering Yuri?

“We’re all burdened with responsibility, that is what it means to be an adult; doing things we’re not proud of and living with the consequences is just one of those many responsibilities.”

“Yuri, what you did-- I won’t fault you for it, though I do hope you never have to make a decision like that again; even if you acknowledge your wrong doings, its still unsavory and not worth throwing your life away for.”

Throwing his life away-- Yuri wondered why Flynn cared so much about someone like him. His past alone could destroy everything Flynn achieved, whether or not he had committed murder he was still a criminal on many other accounts.

“You’re a good person Yuri.”

Yuri burst out laughing, any and all composure cracking under the hilarity of Flynn’s statement. He was anything but a good person, regardless of how you looked at it. Granted he had good intentions however that was possibly the only good thing about him. Since no matter how you tried to justify it breaking the law was breaking the law and made you immoral, even if those laws are unjust. Though he would agree that on a technicality he was not nearly as bad as he could be, he would never say he was a good person.

“A good person? What a joke; I’m not a good person Flynn, we both know this.”

Flynn frowned but said nothing, sliding his hand closer to grasp Yuri’s in his own. Yuri’s hand trembled and Flynn wondered if Yuri was afraid of admitting something he kept under lock and key. Unfortunate as it may be, Yuri was a criminal and nothing could change that. Estelle had been captured, Ioder was busy and the knights were a mess with the current commandant going rogue. With no one to hear Yuri’s case and no reliable justice system to run a fair trial, there was nothing that could be done.

A tight squeeze to Yuri’s hand was all Flynn could do, trying to give him some sign of reassurance. Yuri was putting up another one of his frustrating fronts, there was no doubt about that. Sure Yuri had never really considered himself a good person, but not to this degree. Every statement, every word, Yuri painted himself as a criminal and a murderer, something he was certain Yuri never truly believed.

Tension hung in the air, neither of them having much to say. Though Flynn wished Yuri would open up and spill his feelings, years upon years of being raised alongside him had taught him that was hoping for too much. There was nothing Yuri could hide from him, in terms of his current mood, unless he went the extra mile to do so, thus his need to start a fight to ease him out of his self imposed silence; stupid in theory but it had yet to fail.

One quick review of Yuri’s mentality and perception of himself told Flynn most of what he needed to know, finally coming up with a thoery.

“Yuri... are you afraid you’re living a life you’re unhappy with?”

Flynn expected Yuri to laugh or tell him off, surprised to witness a sight he had not seen in years. Yuri’s beautiful face stained with tears, tears he assumed had been locked away and concealed behind a false bravado for far too long. Though relieved Yuri was finally able to let himself cry, it pained him to see someone so close and special to him break down under the weight of his own fears.

Without a second thought Flynn pulled Yuri close, giving him some much needed privacy to let everything out. Yuri coughed and sputtered, his body shaking as he sobbed into Flynn’s chest. Everything hurt, physically and emotionally, years of living with his fear finally spilling forth.

“Why...” Yuri started, choking back a sob. “Why do you do this to me?”

“Do what? Yuri, what are are you talking about?”

Yuri was barely coherent, clinging to Flynn’s chest as he laid all his feelings and emotions out for him to see.

“Time and time again… you awaken these feelings; these feelings I try so hard to ignore.”

“Yuri?”

Flynn was confused and concerned, having never seen Yuri like this; a part of him wondering just how long Yuri had been concealing these feelings. With Yuri in this state there was no doubt he had a hidden confession, feeling guilty for being oblivious to it for so long. Though he wanted to apologize he felt there was no point; an apology doing nothing for either of them at this time.

“I think I’m in love you… and I’m terrified.”

And just like that Yuri admitted what he had kept locked away fro so long. Flynn had his suspicions that it involved him in some way and now it all made sense; Yuri’s emotional confession the final piece to the mystery. All this time Flynn thought Yuri feared living a life he felt was pointless or unfulfilling, when in truth he feared destroying what he had achieved over the years.

As important as their current task to save Estelle was Flynn could not justify leaving Yuri like this without something to ease his fear. For nothing in the world could ever make him believe Yuri would be the downfall to accomplishing his goals and he would prove that one way or another; the only way he knew how.

Without warning Flynn tilted Yuri’s chin up and pressed their lips together.

The kiss sweet and passionate, leaving Yuri paralyzed and incapable of doing anything to stop it. Flynn’s soft lips pressed against his own relieved him and warmed his heart. Fear had consumed him for so long, worried he would screw everything up and tear apart everything Flynn worked so hard for. A fear that debilitated him and left him unable to enjoy his best friend’s company; his true love’s company.

Journeying alongside each other striving towards the same goal or joining forces to work towards eradicating a common enemy. Yuri had avoided it and tried to push Flynn away, focusing his sights on completing his tasks and building Brave Vesperia into the best guild it could be. With those intentions he had pushed his feelings aside, locked them away and decided to devote himself to a cause to forget what his heart truly wanted.

Flynn, had changed that. Awakening his heart and emotions, finally allowing him to acknowledge and feel what he hid away; the kiss a confirmation of his reciprocated feelings.

Breaking the kiss Flynn allowed Yuri and himself to catch their breath, his gaze never leaving Yuri’s face. Long dark hair framed his beauty perfectly under the glow of the moon and he wondered how he missed it, unintentionally ignoring the signs and feelings. Yuri had always lit these flames within him yet he never guessed he felt the same, not until now. Yuri’s body pressed against his own, arms resting and draped around his shoulders, he never wanted to let him go.

“Yuri I--”

“I know Flynn,” Yuri said, stopping him short as a smile broke through the tears. “You don’t need to say it~”

Yuri’s smile. A truly beautiful sight to behold and one Flynn never wanted to see broken by emotional pain and suffering again.

Flynn locked lips with Yuri once again, unable to help himself. He wanted to make up for all the times he absentmindedly ignored Yuri’s silent suffering, kissing away any and all unease from within Yuri. While time was not something they had a lot of he would make do with a passionate and meaningful kiss for now; ready to spend the rest of his life making it up to Yuri once their future was secured.

Yuri let his eyes slide closed, wishing the moment would never end. Should he die tomorrow he would be okay, finally feeling a sense of having lived a life he felt no regrets leaving behind. Flynn would be his reason to make it to the end of journey, though Brave Vesperia was a strong contender, he wanted to live peacefully after all the chaos.

“ _Brave Vesperia set the way for a future worth fighting for, but Flynn-- our future together, is what I look forward too.”_

Tears pricked at the corners of Yuri’s eyes, happiness and love washing over him. _“_ _I love you, Flynn.”_

»»-------------¤-------------««

The next day Yuri awoke with a smile, scaring half the group to death with his chipper and positive attitude. Though the situation was a dire one indeed and Yuri was still pissed at the overall issue involving Alexei and Estelle’s kidnapping, he had to admit he felt way better than he had last night; the memory of Flynn’s lips against his own still fresh on his mind.

Come hell or high water Yuri was prepared to live and work hard to bring about a future everyone, including himself, could be proud of. One worth living for, even if it meant death, he would face it head on and stare death down. He not only had a task to complete but a personal goal of his own now and intended to succeed even if it killed him.

“Alright, let’s get Estelle back and put an end to this! Brave Vesperia moving out!”

Flynn smiled, happy to see Yuri back to his old self. Though relieved to see Yuri back to his former glory something in the back of his mind warned him all was not well; a rising fear nagging him to be weary of the future.

At least he could rest easy knowing there was no chance he could lose Yuri-- or so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have spent 15 hours on this, but honestly it was worth it. Gentle/Loving!Flynn and Soft!Yuri is something I love, with Yuri fearful and panicked about being nothing but a black mark on Flynn's record. Flynn loves you Yuri and no matter what you've done, as long as you had good intentions, he'll always love you.


End file.
